Keeping Secrets
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: How long can a relationship be kept secret? Especially when dating your brothers rival.
1. Keeping The Secret

**Title: Keeping Secrets  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** How long can a relationship be kept secret? Especially when dating your brothers rival.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A/N:** okay, this story takes place in the Vforce era. And just to say that they'll be _**no**_ Hilary in this story. (because I can't stand her!) Special thanks to Moonlight Kitten, FireieGurl and You/Kai fic fan for helping with this story. You guys rock!  
I know most of you are 'screaming' at me to update my other stories but you know how it is when an idea can't leave you alone. Yep that's right you have to write it, so here it is. (I hope)

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 1 - Keeping The Secret.

It was Friday morning, Kai and his sister Ruby were on their way to school as they reach the front gate they saw Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said cheerily.

Ruby was the exact opposite of her brother, where Kai was cold and unemotional Ruby was warm and caring.

"Hi." Tyson replied with a smile on his face.

Kai glared at him but Ruby just smiled back ignoring her brother.

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Ray asked curious.

"Yeah, you're both normally here before us." Max added.

"Ask her." Kai said referring to his sister.

"Heh, yeah that's my fault. I overslept this morning. Needless to say my dear brother here wasn't too happy about that."

"I can imagine." Tyson muttered.

The bell rang and everyone went off to there classes. The first three classes were pretty boring and soon it was lunchtime they all met outside by the picnic tables and sat down to eat.

"Ah lunchtime, the best part of the day." Tyson said.

Ruby chuckled but was soon silenced by her brother's glare.

"So what classes do you guys have next?" Ray asked casually.

"Math." Tyson answered and shuddered.

This time it was Max who chuckled.  
"Same as Tyson." he added.

"Information Technology." Kenny said happily.

"Kai and I have science." Ray said knowing Kai wouldn't answer. "What about you, Ruby?"

"Same as Max and Tyson."

They chatted amongst themselves for a while when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. They each went off to their particular classes.

111111

During math class Max couldn't help but notice that there something going on between Ruby and Tyson. Instead of taking his normal seat next to Max, Tyson had decided to sit next to Ruby and every so often Ruby would giggle in a cute shy sort of way.  
Max knew that Tyson had a thing for Kai's sister, so did Ray and Kenny but they all knew that it wouldn't be possible for them to get together, especially with Kai being her brother and all.  
This went on most of the lesson and soon it was time to go. Everyone left leaving Ruby alone in the classroom or so she thought. As she was putting away her things someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned round instantly only to see a smiling Tyson.

"Tyson!" she said in a shocked hushed voice. "Are you crazy? What if my brother walks in!"

"Then we'll just say that I'll was helping you put your things away."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "With your arms around my waist? Yeah, he's really gonna buy that, Ty." She said partly sarcastically.

Tyson gave a small chuckle at her remark.  
"Now why don't you call me that more often?" he asked changing the subject.

"And make everyone suspicious?" she said rhetorically then shook her head, " I don't think so, Ty."

At that moment the door opened, Ruby had just managed to get out of Tyson's hold before Max's head popped around the door.

"What are you guys still doing here?" he asked.

Ruby sighed quietly with relief then mentally groaned as she heard Tyson say, "I was just helping Ruby with her stuff."

Ruby grabbed her bag and walked out. (-_That was close._-) she thought (-_I wish Ty would be more careful about where he shows his _**_affection_**_. Otherwise one day Kai just might find out that I'm dating his rival._-)

222222222

Okay, so what do you all think? I know its not my best work but -shrugs-  
Anyways I need your opinion… although this is a good idea (at least I think it is) I feel I can't give the 'credit' it deserves (amI making sense here?) therefore I'm thinking of scrapping it and putting it in the 'failed ideas' category of stories I have here at home. But I thought I'd let you my wonderful readers/reviewers (hint hint) decide its fate. So… keep or scrap? Oh and if you'd like me to keep it might be a while before I update again.

Anyways sorry for the long ending note.  
Moonlit Sea


	2. Nearly Found Out

**Title: Keeping Secrets  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A/N:** okay, I know I said it be a while before I updated but I had a flood of ideas for this story. -smiles-  
**MyOwnWoRLD:** thanks.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** yeah I'll keep it going. No worries.  
**Dranzen:** eek! Okay, okay it'll stay it'll stay.  
**Frankie the Spunky One:** thanks.  
**Ileftmybraininmylocker:** thanks. Will do.

(-_Thoughts_-)  
/_bitbeast talking_/

Chapter 2 - Nearly Found Out.

As Tyson, Max and Ray walked back to Tyson's, Max decided to ask Tyson about what was going on earlier.

"Hey, Tyson. What's going on between you and Ruby?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Max?" trying hard not to sound nervous.

Ray listened interestedly to the conversation.

"You two seemed awfully 'cosy' together in math."

"You mean he didn't sit next to you." Ray suddenly said to Max.

Max shook his head and Ray looked over at Tyson curiously.

"What? A guys not allowed to choose who he sits next to?" he said a tad sarcastically.

"It's not that, Tyson." Max said. "It's the way you made her giggle then stay behind with her."

"One might think that you two have some sort of secret." Ray teased.

"Come on, guys. This is Kai's sister we're talking about here. He'd kill me for even smiling at her." Tyson said half defensibly.

Max and Ray looked at each other, both thinking the same thing 'he's hiding something.'

111111111111111111111

When Kai and Ruby got home. Ruby went straight to her room dumped her stuff in it and headed for the garden. Kai was already there when she arrived.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Very funny."

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah." Putting her blade on her launcher. "3…2…1 Let it rip!"

Both blades head straight for each other.

"Go get 'em, Phantom!" Ruby shouts.

Kai looked mildly uninterested, he always won against her and it was starting to get boring but she needed the practice. Dranzer dodged all of Phantom's attacks easily. Kai frowned something wasn't right, he was winning way too easily.

"You're not concentrating, Ruby!" he looked at up at her only to see her smirking.

"Aren't I." She said rhetorically "Now Phantom!"

Kai watched as Phantom suddenly increased with speed and attacked so fast and frequent that it appeared there were several of them. Dranzer began to wobble and Kai growled.

"Looks like I'm gonna win today, Bro."

Kai gave her a quick glance then look back to the blades.  
"You'd think that wouldn't you." He said calmly "Dranzer, flame sabre!"

"Oh no you don't. Phantom!"

The Phoenix and Hawk came out of their respective blades and crashed into each other with a resounding bright light. As the light cleared both Dranzer and Phantom had stopped spinning.

"A tie?" Ruby blinked a little amazed. "Woo hoo!" she said happily.

Kai walked over, picked up Dranzer and Phantom and headed over to his sister who was smiling proudly.

"You're getting better." He said handing back Phantom.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked a tad teasingly.

"You wish." Heading indoors.

"That's what I thought." She sighed then looked down at Phantom. (-_Good job, Phantom._-) she thought (-_guess all that secret training with Dragoon and Ty is paying off, huh?_-) as if reading her thoughts Phantom glowed and she chuckled heading in herself.

111111111111111111111

Later that night Max sat outside wondering about all the things he'd seen and heard between Tyson and Ruby. Tyson wasn't kidding when he said Kai would kill him for just smiling at his sister.

"Max?"

Max turned at the mention of his name.  
"Hey Ray."

"Whatcha doing out here?"

"Thinking." Max replied.

"About Ruby and Tyson?"

Max gave a nod, "Do you believe Tyson when he says there's nothing going on between them?"

Ray shook his head.

"Me either."

"Its obvious Tyson's keeping some sort of secret." Ray said.

"Yeah… hey you think he and Ruby are going out?" Max suddenly said.

They looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. Tyson could be stupid at times but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Good one, Max." Ray said still chuckling a little.

111111111111111111111

Tyson lay on his bed thinking about the 'questioning' Ray and Max had given him. Was he being too obvious? He hoped not, he didn't fancy the idea of dying if Kai ever found out. (-_Maybe I should stop seeing so much of her._-) he thought then chuckled to himself. (-_Yeah, right, like I could do that._-)

/_Then what are you going to do, Tyson?_/ a voice said.

Tyson looked over at his blade and smiled. (-_I don't know, Dragoon. I want to spend more time with her but at the same time I can't. And I can't avoid her because that would make them even more 'curious'._-) he gave a frustrated sigh.

/_Perhaps it's time you should tell them._/ Dragoon suggested.

(-_Are you kidding! Kai would kill me! And I kinda promised Ruby I wouldn't tell anyone._-)

_/But how much longer can you go on like this? You nearly were caught today weren't you. Luckily for you it was only Max_./ Dragoon pointed out.

Tyson blushed a little at nearly getting caught with his arms around Ruby.  
(-_You're not helpful. You know that._-)

The Dragon chuckled /_It appears you've trapped yourself in a corner with no way out._/

Tyson groaned. (-_Leave me alone, Dragoon. I'm having a crisis here and all you can do is make fun of me._-)

/_I'm sorry, Tyson. I couldn't help it_./

(-_Sure you couldn't._-) Tyson though sarcastically then he suddenly he got an idea. (-_I think I'll give her a call._-)

/_Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Kai picks up?_/ Dragoon said.

(-_He won't and I don't remember asking your opinion._-)

/_Touchy._/

111111111111111111111

Ruby sat in her room waiting for the time when she would sneak out and meet up with Tyson. Just then her mobile rang making her jump, she smiled as she looked at the caller id.

"Hello."

"Hey, Ruby." Tyson's cheery voice said.

"Hey, Ty."

"How ya doin'?"

"Better, now that I'm talking to you."

Tyson chuckled and Ruby could tell he was blushing.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're ever related to Kai." He joked.

"Don't we all." She replied quietly. "Hey guess what…" changing the subject.

"What?"

"I drew with Kai today." She said beaming happily.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yeah…" she then heard a floorboard squeak outside her door she looked over at the door her eyes narrowing.

00000

Kai was walking past Ruby's room on his way to his own when he heard "I drew with Kai today." As her door was slightly open Kai peeked in curious to see who she was talking to. He saw her sitting on her bed talking on her mobile. He moved to lean against the wall when the floorboard squeaked. He cursed himself mentally for forgetting about it then heard her say, "Yeah… er… listen I gotta go." "Uh huh, same to you. See ya." Kai quickly walked round the corner and watched as he saw Ruby come out of her room and look up and down the corridor.

"Anyone there?" she asked "Kai? That you?" she took another quick look in the corridor then shrugged going back into her room and closing the door.

Kai continued on his way to his room. It wasn't that he cared about getting caught for listening to her conversation but it was something about the way she spoke to that person. She was hiding something from him, and was going to find out what it was. Whether she liked it or not.

2222222222

Well hoped you all like it  
Moonlit Sea


	3. Sneaking Around

**Title: Keeping Secrets  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade, any of its characters or the song _That's When You Know_ by _Gareth Gates_

**A/N: **  
**MyOwnWoRLD:** here's the update.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** how's he gonna react when finds out? Well you'll just have to wait and see won't ya. -chuckles-  
**Don'tmesswithbec:** thanks.  
**ERALDA:** Ty getting beaten by Kai? (Hey that rhymes!) Hm… now there's an interesting idea.  
**Dranzen**: in a way yes and in a way no. With Ruby being the only family he has left he doesn't like secrets being kept from him. Hope that hasn't confused you.  
**xXxAngel VxXx:** thanks  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** let's hope not.

(-_Thoughts_-)  
/_bitbeast talking_/

Chapter 3 - Sneaking Around.

At midnight Ruby sneaked out of the Hiwatari household and headed over to her meeting place with Tyson. She was surprised to see that she was the first one there. (-_He must be having more trouble than usual sneaking out_.-) she thought. While she waited she hummed to herself then unknowingly started singing.

_"For everyone, the story goes  
There's a special someone to make them whole  
Someone to give their heart completely_

_And you may search high and low  
But when you find your angel  
How will you know?  
Then you finally get that feelin'  
It'll be as clear as the air you're breathin'_

_That's when the world feels small beneath your feet  
It's when the stars above are only just out of reach  
When you feel you're alive  
For the very first time  
And there's nothing that you can't rise above  
That's when you know that you're in love_

_Who can tell the time and place  
And you see your soul reflecting in their face. It would spell your under. And it'll hit you just like thunder_

_That's when the world feels small beneath your feet  
It's when the stars above are only just out of reach  
When you feel you're alive  
For the very first time  
When you hold them in your arms and can't let go  
That's when you know_

_For all my life  
I have been searching for something that I couldn't find  
But now I know you are the one  
I understand I read the signs_

_'Cause now the world feels small beneath my feet  
And all the stars above are only just out of reach  
When you feel you're alive  
For the very first time  
And there's nothing that you can't rise above  
That's when you know that you're in love  
That's when you know"_

Just as she finished someone put their hands over her eyes. She gasped and turned round instantly.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" she said angrily.

"You've got a great voice." Not answering the question.

She hit him playfully.

"Ow, what was that for?" pretending to be wounded.

"For sneaking up on me. What took you so long anyway, Ty?"

"Had to make sure Max and Ray were asleep. They were asking a lot of questions." Tyson replied.

"I told you to be careful."

"Dragoon thinks I should tell them." He said changing the subject a little.

"Well tell Dragoon that unless he wants you dead that I wouldn't advise it." Ruby said.

"That's exactly what I told him." Putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Ruby sighed and lay her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while before Ruby said, "We're going to have to be especially careful from now on. Not just because of Ray and Max but I think my brother was listening to our conversation earlier."

"Great." Tyson said unenthusiastically. "Of all the people I had to fall for. It had to be Kai's sister." He teased.

"What can I say? Us Hiwatari's are irresistible."

Tyson spluttered, " I wouldn't say that."

Ruby looked at him, "Oh really?" a small smirkish smile appearing on her face. "If I remember correctly, Kinomiya. It was you who came after me."

Tyson looked down at her.  
"You're defiantly Kai's sister."

She chuckled.

"So… did Kai look surprised when you drew?" changing the subject.

"You gotta be kidding. My brother? Showing emotion?"

"Good point."

They stood in silence for a moment as a gentle breeze blew.

"Tyson." Ruby said breaking the serenity.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go."

Tyson sighed, "Dragoon was right."

"Huh?"

"I can't do this anymore!" he said turning away.

"Can't do what anymore?" she asked although she had a good idea what he was talking about she needed him to confirm it.

"This. Sneaking round, not being able to hold you whenever I want," a slight blush came to his cheeks when he realised what he just said. He was kind of grateful that he had his back to her. "Having to watch what I say and do around everyone in case they might find out."

(-_That's what I thought._-) she thought sadly.

"Tyson? Ty? I know all this secrecy is driving you mad. It's doing the same to me, but who knows how my brother will react when he finds out about us. I don't want you to get hurt, Ty."

Tyson turned back to her seeing her eyes glisten with unshed tears.  
"I'm sorry, Ruby. It's just that I don't see why we can't tell Ray, Max and the Chief."

"We can't take the chance that they might let it slip infront of Kai."

"I'm beginning to wish I never asked you out." He mumbled looking away from her.

"You don't mean that." She said gently but it had an undertone of hurt in it.

"Don't I? I just don't know anymore." Looking back her.

Ruby sighed, "I've really got to get back now."

She went to kiss him but he turned his head away.

(-_If I let her kiss me I know I won't be able to let her go._-)Tyson thought.

Ruby looked at him with hurt then kissed his cheek.  
"See you tomorrow, Ty." She whispered and walked off home.

(-_Oh crap, that's right we've got training tomorrow._-) he remembered.

/_Well that was… productive._/ Dragoon said.

(-_Shut up, Dragoon._-)

111111111111111111111

Next morning Kenny walked into Tyson's place and saw Ray and Max talking.  
"Hey guys." He greets.

"Morning, Chief." Max said cheerily.

"Where's Tyson?"

"One guess." Ray said.

"Don't tell me he's still in bed." Kenny said partly annoyed and partly amazed.

"You know Tyson." Max said.

Kenny sighed, "Well get him up. Kai and Ruby will be here soon."

"Make that now." A female voice said.

"Hey, Ruby, Kai." Ray greeted.

"Hey all." She greeted back with a smile.

"I'll go get Tyson." Max said starting to go back into the house.

"Don't bother, Max." Kai said "I'll go." Heading in.

Everyone had a worried look on his or her face.

"Boy, is Tyson in trouble." Kenny commented.

Both Ray and Max nodded. Suddenly they heard Tyson shout "KAI!"

"Well at least we know he's up." Ruby chuckled.

"The question is, is he still in one piece?" Kenny joked.

"As much as he'd like to, I don't think he'd kill Tyson." Ruby answered. (-_Unless of course he found out about us. Then that might be a different matter._-) she thought grimly.

Kai walked out a few moments later.  
"Max."

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Your up against me." Walking over to the conveniently laid out beydish.

Max didn't reply but just got up and followed Kai over to the dish. Soon a battle was in progress.

"Hey, Ruby." Ray said walking over to her.

"Hm?" turning to face him.

"Do you like Tyson?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked confused. When Ray didn't answer she continued. "Yeah… he's okay I guess." Shrugging a little.

Tyson walked out a few moments later. He saw Ray talking to Ruby and felt and a slight pang of jealousy.  
"Hey guys." He greeted as walked over to them.

"I see you're finally awake, Tyson." Ray joked.

Tyson give him an annoyed look.

"Morning, Tyson." Ruby said.

Ray noticed that she wasn't as cheery as she normally was when she spoke to Tyson. Her voice was dull and… unemotional, in a creepy sort of way she sounded like Kai. If he didn't know better he'd say that those had a fight.

Tyson was surprised at the way Ruby greeted him. (-_Guess last night affected her more than I thought._-) he thought. He was just about to ask if anything was wrong when he heard Kenny say, "Tyson, why don't you go up against Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'd liked to see who'd win out of the two of you." Max put in coming back from his battle with Kai.

Kai of course said nothing but he too was interested to see who would win between his sister and Tyson.

(-_Me? Against Tyson? Uh oh._-) Ruby sighed inwardly. (-_I always knew this day would come, and we can't say no. That would just make them suspicious._-)

"Sure thing, Chief." Tyson said. He was just about to grab Ruby's hand but stopped just in time. (-_Don't do it, unless you wanna get kill by Kai._-) he reminded himself.

Ruby gave her brother a quick look and saw he had look that said 'beat him into the ground.' She chuckled and nodded before going over to the dish.

"You coming, Ty…son." Quickly correcting herself and hoping no one noticed.

Tyson gave a nod and went over.

"Did she just call him Ty or am I hearing things?" Max asked.

"Not unless we're all hearing things, Max." Kenny replied.

Ray looked at Kai and was surprised to see an annoyed/angry look on his face.  
"Kai? Everything okay?" he asked.

Kai didn't answer but just watched Tyson and Ruby.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" they said in unison.

Dragoon and Phantom waste no time in going for each other.

(-_The sooner I get this match over, the sooner I can avoid all the questions I know Kai will have at my 'slip up'._-) Ruby thought.

Both blades slam into each other time after time, neither gaining any headway.  
Tyson was just about to call out Dragoon when something about Ruby caught his eye. She was smiling and just any sort of smile it was the kind of smile she only gave when they were alone. It was then that Tyson realised that he too was smiling.

/_I hate to interrupt this 'moment', Tyson. But if one of you don't end this battle soon there's going to be a lot of questions._/ Dragoon suddenly said.

(-_Right._-) suddenly coming out of his daydream like state. "Dragoon, hyper victory tornado!"

"Huh?" Ruby said in surprise and before she knew it Phantom landed at her feet. She stared down at it in surprise. (-_Oh boy. Am I gonna have some explaining to do._-) she picked up her blade and looked over at Kai who looked positively pissed. (-_Crud!_-)

222222

Well hope you all like the chap.


	4. Explanation Required

Chapter 4 – Explanation Required.

"Uh… good match, Tyson." Ruby said trying not to sound nervous.

Tyson gave a nod as Dragoon returned to him, he started to walk back to everyone trying to ignore the 'amazed' looks they were giving him.

"Ruby!" Kai's cold stern voice was heard saying as she began to walk to the others.

Ruby cringed at the sound of her brother's voice. _Here it comes_ she thought.  
"Yes, Kai?"

"Care to explain what you thought you were doing?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Beybattling. What'd it look like." She answered partly rhetorical.

Kai gave her a look that said 'you know what I meant' but she decided to ignore it.

"Looks like I could use a little more practice, huh?" she joked as she tried to break the tension.

All Kenny could do was nod. They trained for the rest of the day. On their way home Ruby was fidgety, she knew Kai wanted to know why she hadn't trashed Tyson. For he knew that she was certainly capable of it. They walked into the house and just as she was about to go up to her room, Kai grabbed her arm.  
"Explain." He said.

"Explain? Explain what, Kai?" she asked.

"How you managed to lose to someone like Tyson."

She blinked then shrugged, "Guess I'm just having an off day."

Kai increased his grip on Ruby's arm and glared at her.

"Ow. Kai, that hurts."

"That's a poor excuse Ruby. And you know it." He said ignoring her last statement.

She stared at him with angry grey eyes.  
"It's not an excuse Kai."

"You expect me to believe that a Hiwatari had an 'off day'."

Ruby sighed and looked down at the floor, he had a point. When she faced Tyson it felt like all those secret training sessions they had. She forgot where she was and just concentrated on him. It was kind of like they were 'making up' after the 'fight' they had that night. Then when Dragoon attacked she was unprepared and shocked, by the time she got her bearings it was all over. She lost.

"Ruby." Kai said bringing out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied meekly as she looked back up at him.

Kai was surprised to see hurt in her eyes and for some reason he felt sorry for her and changed what he was about to say. "You need to improve your concentration." He let go of her arm and headed for the garden.

Ruby stood there for a few moments stunned as to why Kai had said that. She sighed once again and headed up to her room.

-----

Tyson was sitting in the garden looking up at the night sky. He hoped Ruby wasn't getting shouted at too much.

"Tyson?"

"Hm?" he said as he turned to the voice "Oh, hey Ray, Max. What's up?"

"Actually. We were going to ask you that." Max said.

Tyson looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been… quiet ever since your match with Ruby." Ray explained.

"Oh." He said as he looked back up at the night sky.

Ray and Max exchanged worried looks.  
"Come on, Tyson. Tell us what's wrong." Max said as he sat next him.

"We might be able to help." Ray added.

Tyson opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after, then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is it because you're going out with Ruby?" Ray enquired.

Tyson's eyes opened instantly, he looked at Ray with pure shock. "H-how did you know that?"

"You mean it's true!" Max said in amazement.

_Doh! Stupid Tyson. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He thought to himself.

'_They were bound to find out sooner or later, Tyson._' Dragoon said to him.

_Knowing that doesn't make it any better, Dragoon._

"How long have the two of you been going out." Ray asked.

Tyson sighed, "About a month."

"A month!" Max exclaimed, surprised Tyson managed to keep it quiet this long. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It was Ruby's idea." Tyson replied looking back up at the stars. "She didn't want Kai finding out. You know, just in case he killed me."

There was silence when Max suddenly asked, "So… do you think he knows?"

"With Kai it's hard to tell." Ray said "But he was sure mad that Ruby lost to Tyson."

"That's because we weren't even trying." Tyson suddenly stated.

"Huh?" Max and Ray said in unison.

"If it wasn't for Dragoon it would've been a while before the 'match' was over."

Silence once again engulfed the three boys.

-----

Ruby looked out her bedroom window. She sighed as she watched her brother train with Dranzer. He was disappointed in her, he wouldn't say it but she knew he was. Disappointed and upset that she let Tyson beat her so easily, especially after she managed to tie with him the day before. She gave another downhearted sigh and sat on her bed. She wanted to talk to someone about her 'problem' but didn't who she could trust with her 'secret'. Max, Ray and Kenny didn't know and she didn't want to take the chance that they might let it slip in front of Kai. _Mind you with all the slip-ups Ty and I have made recently, it's a wonder that _everyone_ doesn't know already._ Then inspiration hit her. _Tanya._ She thought and hurried over to the phone to dial her number. Tanya Nicklson was Ruby's best friend while growing up in Russia.

"Hello?" pleasant and light female voice said.

"Tanya? It's me, Ruby."

"Ruby? Ruby who?" she replied, her voice having a playful tone to it.

"Very funny, Tanya. Ruby Hiwatari. How many other Ruby's do you know." She replied sarcastically rhetorical.

Tanya chuckled, "A couple. Though it's pretty hard to forget a girl who has an ice cube for a brother." She joked.

Ruby laughed, "I guess one way of describing him."

"So what's up, Ruby?" she asked.

"I need some advice, Tang." She said calling her by her childhood nickname.

"And you asking me?" Tanya said slightly shocked. "Ruby, you know I'm not very good at advice giving. Remember that time…"

Ruby chuckled at the memory, "Yeah I remember, but I just need someone to listen. Please Tang, you're the only one I can trust with this." She pleaded.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Tanya was now extremely worried about her friend.

"Well you see it's like this…" Ruby then went on to explain about how she was going out with Tyson, how she was afraid that Kai might kill him if he found out and about what happened earlier that day.

"Wow, Ruby. That's some problem you got there." Tanya said when she was finished explaining.

Ruby sighed. "I know. Tell me about it." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"The only thing I can suggest is that you tell your brother."

"You're kidding, right?"

There was silence for a few moments before Tanya said, "Sorry just shook my head." Giving a slight giggle "The longer you keep it from him, the worst it might be."

Ruby gave a small chuckle at her friend's stupidity. "Hmmm… I guess your right." She looked over at the clock, it had just turned midnight. "I gotta go Tang. It's time for 'secret' meeting with Ty."

"Okay. Good luck in whatever you decide to do, Ruby."

"Thanks, Tang. Speak to you soon." She hung up the phone and crept slowly out of the house. She didn't notice a pair of grey eyes watching her as she left.


End file.
